


【旬斗RPS】暧昧劣情Lover

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *斗真视角。





	【旬斗RPS】暧昧劣情Lover

早晨出门开始他便觉得难以抒解的焦躁，那种情绪从心脏里静静地流出来，逼迫着他既想找人说话，又想把车里所有人都赶出去。这不像他，生田斗真是出了名的好好先生，哪怕有一点小恶魔特质他也仍然是公认的、温柔的好人。所以他对自己说，我只是累了，去，去吃点东西或者听一首歌，很快就会好起来。然而他仍然靠在窗边没有动，有动静的是在手里握了大半天的手机。熟悉的震动，每天都要震好几次、或者十几次？不用去看他都知道发件人那栏该如何发音。那个麻烦的、每次都要他主动提出邀约的男人，那个该死的、把他搅得乱七八糟的男人。邮件内容大概又是无聊的「感觉怎样？」「现在在干嘛？」「这样啊。」，他怎么会有耐心一条条回复过去，甚至从中感到快乐？  
  
他觉得这样不对，所有事情都是不对的。经纪人过来跟他核对今日行程，很好，他可以有借口无视掉手机里的消息，在工作结束之前都不必去想。他该是迷人的Ikuta Toma，而不是现在这个焦躁的讨厌鬼。是了，他讨厌陷入这样情绪的自己，也讨厌让自己焦躁的Oguri Shun. 等等、凭什么？只是区区小栗旬而已，怎么可以让他焦躁成这样？是因为对方穿走了自己最喜欢的衣服、导致他只好穿着皱巴巴的T恤？或是那家伙又没扣上牙膏盖子、把洗手台弄得一团糟？还是昨晚又不带套射在里面、让自己在浴室里弄了好久、而罪魁祸首却早早睡着？啊啊，确实想起来就非常生气，该死的、麻烦的小栗旬，让一整天都变得非常、非常糟糕的小栗旬。他该一个星期不理他，让这家伙回自己家里撸去。  
  
可心里有个声音说：他们不都是这样的吗？多少年来他们不一直都是这样的吗？  
  
不不，才不是这样。他试图找出这一次与前几次犯焦躁的不同。对了，他们忙得太久没做了，昨晚做的时候他真的非常疼。润滑还剩一个底儿，全挤到他后面草草扩了张，根本不够用，被进入的时候他疼得都没有力气骂小栗旬，那家伙还一个劲往里捅，抓着他的胯撞得他意识都快散了，还一边磨磨唧唧地问斗真舒服吗，斗真你好紧，斗真你叫出来好不好。感谢这混账让他在三十岁前半重新体验了一把被开苞的错觉，他现在都不能正坐，歪靠着车窗像个生无可恋的旅人。  
  
他干脆从车座后面掏出了烟，他不常抽，可现在他需要这玩意转移注意力。点燃了才发现这不是他的那包，他喜欢清淡的凉烟，而手中这支有浓重的焦油味。经纪人皱起眉头，把车窗打开，他抱歉地笑笑，却怎么都想不起这包气味浓厚的烟是从哪来的。他又不可避免地想到小栗旬，那些情欲蒸腾的晚上男人咬着两根烟点燃，又把其中一只递给他。被人咬过又沾着唾液的烟，他竟然能够一口一口地抽完。小栗旬抽掉最后一口烟凑过来，还给他一个湿热粘腻的吻，吻到他心脏都像被烧过似的发烫。而现在他发现他不怎么想念自己的薄荷烟了，却抽着这根硬红万抽到眼睛发热。是烟雾熏到了眼睛，他用力揉了揉，还是痒得落下泪来。  
  
的确是不对的。生田斗真想，他三十岁了，不该这么小气，莫名其妙地闹别扭，还在保姆车上把妆给揉花了。可经纪人姐姐只是轻轻叹了口气，给他递了张纸巾，还贴心地掏出了小镜子。不该这样的，他记得很早以前他只是蹭掉了块粉她都要吼他半天，而现在却只是那么温柔地别过脸，给他找便携烟灰缸。他的状态已经糟到需要女人忍让了吗？——恐怕还真是，他看着镜子里黑得遮不住的眼圈和发红的眼角，觉得自己真是差劲极了。  
  
她当然知道他在哪里过夜，否则又怎么清晨驱车赶来他俩的公寓楼下，替他收拾纵欲过后的烂摊子。她甚至给他弄了碗羊肉汤补肾，不然绝对没有今天活蹦乱跳的生田斗真。她还随身带了遮瑕膏，替他遮掉身上狗啃似的吻痕。多贴心的女人，不干这份工作绝对也是别人家的好妻子。他想起他从前的理想型就是这种贴心的大姐姐，可惜八年前走了弯路，从此再没有直回来。他栽在一个比他大两岁的混账小孩儿手上，那小孩亲他吻他抱他上他，只是从来不说爱他。  
  
没关系，反正他也没有说。  
  
八分钟烧完一根烟，八年维持一段关系。按月九喜剧的套路，他也早该排除万难修成正果，拉着那人奔赴教堂打出HE。可惜他们演的金十，那人死得随意，自己死得刻意，结局更是一开始就知道是BE。他的阿龙到死都念着结子，他的旬酱也心心念念着优，到底也没什么不同。那小孩儿在上帝面前宣誓爱他的妻子，他的妻子温柔美丽，总归就是皆大欢喜。话又说回来，谁想插足旬和优，他肯定第一个冲出来揍死他（或者她）。旬不会让优伤心，他不会让旬伤心。这是默契，是毋庸置疑的心照不宣。  
  
所以，收起那些无处宣泄的焦躁，当一个温柔的好人，这才是Happy Ending的正确攻略路径。他掐灭烟，认真对着镜子把蹭掉的妆抹抹匀，塌下来的头毛撩上去。很好，他又是那个迷人的生田斗真了。没什么可抱怨的，也没什么可纠结。很多人都爱着他，他也有爱着的人，那样就可以了。  
  
斗真划开手机屏幕，小栗旬又拐弯抹角地问他要不要出去吃饭，「我找到一家很好吃的咖喱哦！」他笑了笑，很快回了个：「好」。  
  
即使仍然会有不甘心而落泪的时刻，即使那躁动永不息止，但那又如何？那个混账小孩儿总会温柔地抱住他，吻他的嘴，用他最喜欢的低沉嗓音对他说：欢迎回来。  
  
那样就可以了。  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
